a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tooth cleaning implement for removing particles of food or other debris from teeth of a person or user. The invention also relates to lipstick and lipstick cases.
Description of the Related Art
The present invention is in the art of toothpicks and dental pick devices used as teeth cleaning implements. These implements, when used, are often used in private and out of public view. Toothpicks and dental pick devices are not conducive for use in public or at least at a dinner table. Additionally the invention is in the art of lipstick or lip balm that would be applied to a person's lips; and lipstick cases that hold lipstick that is applied by a user to transfer the lipstick material to the user's lips.